StrongerFullmetalAlchemist love story
by This.New.Divide
Summary: A girl Named Selene Tried going to another world and got her wish but meets people she thought she'd never meet plus she finds the love of her life but will never admit it besides,she doesnt believe but that will change once she meets edward elric
1. Chapter 1

** name:selene  
**

**hair color:black with red highlights,red bangs hair up to her shoulders  
**

**clothes:fishnet gloves,combat boots,skinny jeans,a cloak that covers your face up to your eyes,and a black t shirt with a picture of 2 wings on the shoulder blades**

**weapon:a sword with the words carved:_NEVER FORGET_**_ **and a fan **_

**companion:a wolf your bestfriend  
**

bestfriend:Fang found him as a pup he uses telepathy to talk to you :black and silver wolf

**_flashback:_**

**_ i kept running .. all i did was run that night so many years away from the only place i thought i belonged.i had a home and i traded it for something but .....what was it?.........that one mistake  
_**

**_my pov [point of view]_**

**_"not this time" i thought as i walked down a dark path in a creek."I would never make that mistake again" i said outloud."you really need to stop talking to yourself"i apparently didnt know fang , my best friend was behind me so i basically fell into the i swam up i heard fang laughing like mad it was driving me i got out i wringed my shirt out and said"do you always have to sneek up on me when im having my 'quiet' time?'"remember- Fang started but i cut in and finished "always stay on gaurd i know , i know"we both sat down and i laid my hand on Fang's head to pet him do This every and i were looking at the i heard him growl. i looked at fang."something bothering you?" i asked him."i sense something"he i got to ask him what he sensed, i heard a branche i turned around i saw something that looked like a squirrel fall out of a tree..I giggled."Is that what you sensed,a cute harmless animal"Fang just walked about ten steps away in pure embarressment."i knew i sensed something though,something stronger"I sighed.__He's always so sure of himself. i said on the just looked at the moon together for then, i was probably half asleep, but then i remembered Fang. when i looked back he was sleep as peacful as the wind.'Always be on gaurd' i remembered.I started to get really drowsy all of a before i knew what was happening i fell into a deep sleep and i fell right on the hard soil too. how fun_**

**___When i woke up i found myself panting rapidly.I looked at my seemed to have changed."Whats wrong"I heard.I jumped from surprise."When will you stop doing that!"i yelled Giving Fang a "WTF" completely ignored me and asked the same question."I guess it was just a dream"_**___One that felt so real____.**I thought to i saw the position the sun was in i quickly dashed up from my seat."time to go before the sun reaches to mid just nodded under standing why.I sat on his back and he started to we came to our destination, i jumped off of Fang and ran to the roman style though, it was in ruins,it still looked so covered some of the pedestals,the morning dew on the leaves made everything shine in the sunlight , and the sunlight coming in through the ceiling making a some sort of sky light feel to were some kind of chimes on he wall,that i would use to complete my can see the whole forest from this point up high."ready?" I asked with he did was walk toward the pedestal in the middle of the room where a book was a very dust book that had a title but i couldnt read it that well."T-the Portal"I read stuttering.I was scared at first ,i had a bad feeling about this.**_

___**"Go ahead,do it"I was still unsure about this 'But its worth a try 'i told first i hesitated but i was able to take off my cloak to reveal my bloodshot eyes.I took the cloak of completely to reveal my two fully grown were black in the shadows but in the light they would become lighter until it was completely feathers floated off like dancers on a stage, graceful and mystical."well,we came this far,we cant turn back now" We were going to a different eyes changed from red to a soft grey color.I sighed out of frustration. Why was it so hard to do if i wanted to do this for a long time?Well here goes nothing.I took out the onyx shined in a way that was either mythical or a dangerous was shaped like a kind of oval .i drew a pentagram in the middle of the sun light and put the oval jewel in the middle.I started to play a melody on the chimes hanging on the earth below me began to shake violently. I held on to a pedestal until the shake stopped,but sadly,it i couldnt get to the pentagram,i had to hold on while Fang tried to use his claws to stay in the same place. As i crawled to the pentagram,everything shaked and pedestals were falling into pieces all over the ceiling was falling to the ground!!Then me and Fang ran to the pentagram and tried not to fall, i got to the pentagram i suddenly slipped.I felt like my life was stopped in time and suddenly started up again when Fang grabbed my hand with his teeth. it hurt but atleast i didnt i was pulled up again,i felt something fall ontop of me and was basically the last of the ceiling on top of us. i felt my body go limp and my eyes were closing. i only heard the screams of fang in my head yelling my name."selene,Selene,Selene!!!!"before i fell unconscious i felt my hand touch the ground,bt on the last thing i saw was a bright light.......  
**_

**___sorry its so short i had to go to sleep cerfews right? well message me if you like the story so far oh and sorry if its crappy my first story so far go figure well see you soon message me if you like it_**


	2. Chapter 2 It Worked?

** name:selene  
**

**hair color:black with red highlights,red bangs hair up to her shoulders  
**

**clothes:fishnet gloves,combat boots,skinny jeans,a cloak that covers your face up to your eyes,and a black t shirt with a picture of 2 wings on the shoulder blades**

**weapon:a sword with the words carved:_NEVER FORGET_**_ **and a fan **_

**companion:a wolf your bestfriend  
**

bestfriend:Fang found him as a pup he uses telepathy to talk to you :black and silver wolf

**_flashback:_**

**_ i kept running .. all i did was run that night so many years away from the only place i thought i belonged.i had a home and i traded it for something but .....what was it?.........that one mistake  
_**

**_my pov [point of view]_**

**_"not this time" i thought as i walked down a dark path in a creek."I would never make that mistake again"This time i would get it right. i said outloud."you really need to stop talking to yourself"i apparently didnt know fang , my best friend was behind me so i basically fell into the i swam up i heard fang laughing like mad it was driving me i got out i wringed my shirt out and said"do you always have to sneek up on me when im having my 'quiet' time?'"remember- Fang started but i cut in and finished "always stay on gaurd i know , i know"we both sat down and i laid my hand on Fang's head to pet him do This every and i were looking at the i heard him growl. i looked at fang."something bothering you?" i asked him."i sense something"he i got to ask him what he sensed, i heard a branche i turned around i saw something that looked like a squirrel fall out of a tree..I giggled."Is that what you sensed,a cute harmless animal"Fang just walked about ten steps away in pure embarressment."i knew i sensed something though,something stronger"I sighed.__He's always so sure of himself. i said on the just looked at the moon together for then, i was probably half asleep, but then i remembered Fang. when i looked back he was sleep as peacful as the wind.'Always be on gaurd' i remembered.I started to get really drowsy all of a before i knew what was happening i fell into a deep sleep and i fell right on the hard soil too. how fun_**

**___When i woke up i found myself panting rapidly.I looked at my seemed to have changed."Whats wrong"I heard.I jumped from surprise."When will you stop doing that!"i yelled Giving Fang a "WTF" completely ignored me and asked the same question."I guess it was just a dream"_**___One that felt so real____.**I thought to i saw the position the sun was in i quickly dashed up from my seat."time to go before the sun reaches to mid just nodded under standing why.I sat on his back and he started to we came to our destination, i jumped off of Fang and ran to the roman style though, it was in ruins,it still looked so covered some of the pedestals,the morning dew on the leaves made everything shine in the sunlight , and the sunlight coming in through the ceiling making a some sort of sky light feel to were some kind of chimes on he wall,that i would use to complete my can see the whole forest from this point up high."ready?" I asked with he did was walk toward the pedestal in the middle of the room where a book was a very dust book that had a title but i couldnt read it that well."T-the Portal"I read stuttering.I was scared at first ,i had a bad feeling about this.**_

___**"Go ahead,do it"I was still unsure about this 'But its worth a try 'i told first i hesitated but i was able to take off my cloak to reveal my bloodshot eyes.I took the cloak of completely to reveal my two fully grown were black in the shadows but in the light they would become lighter until it was completely feathers floated off like dancers on a stage, graceful and mystical."well,we came this far,we cant turn back now" We were going to a different eyes changed from red to a soft grey color.I sighed out of frustration. Why was it so hard to do if i wanted to do this for a long time?Well here goes nothing.I took out the onyx shined in a way that was either mythical or a dangerous was shaped like a kind of oval .i drew a pentagram in the middle of the sun light and put the oval jewel in the middle.I started to play a melody on the chimes hanging on the earth below me began to shake violently. I held on to a pedestal until the shake stopped,but sadly,it i couldnt get to the pentagram,i had to hold on while Fang tried to use his claws to stay in the same place. As i crawled to the pentagram,everything shaked and pedestals were falling into pieces all over the ceiling was falling to the ground!!Then me and Fang ran to the pentagram and tried not to fall, i got to the pentagram i suddenly slipped.I felt like my life was stopped in time and suddenly started up again when Fang grabbed my hand with his teeth. it hurt but atleast i didnt i was pulled up again,i felt something fall ontop of me and was basically the last of the ceiling on top of us. i felt my body go limp and my eyes were closing. i only heard the screams of fang in my head yelling my name."selene,Selene,Selene!!!!"before i fell unconscious i felt my hand touch the ground,bt on the last thing i saw was a bright light.......  
**_

**___sorry its so short i had to go to sleep cerfews right? well message me if you like the story so far oh and sorry if its crappy my first story so far go figure well see you soon message me if you like it_**


	3. Chapter 3 Where are you?

** name:selene  
**

**hair color:black with red highlights,red bangs hair up to her shoulders  
**

**clothes:fishnet gloves,combat boots,skinny jeans,a cloak that covers your face up to your eyes,and a black t shirt with a picture of 2 wings on the shoulder blades**

**weapon:a sword with the words carved:_NEVER FORGET_**_ **and a fan **_

**companion:a wolf your bestfriend  
**

bestfriend:Fang found him as a pup he uses telepathy to talk to you :black and silver wolf

**_flashback:_**

**_ i kept running .. all i did was run that night so many years away from the only place i thought i belonged.i had a home and i traded it for something but .....what was it?.........that one mistake  
_**

**_my pov [point of view]_**

**_"not this time" i thought as i walked down a dark path in a creek."I would never make that mistake again"This time i would get it right. i said outloud."you really need to stop talking to yourself"i apparently didnt know fang , my best friend was behind me so i basically fell into the i swam up i heard fang laughing like mad it was driving me i got out i wringed my shirt out and said"do you always have to sneek up on me when im having my 'quiet' time?'"remember- Fang started but i cut in and finished "always stay on gaurd i know , i know"we both sat down and i laid my hand on Fang's head to pet him do This every and i were looking at the i heard him growl. i looked at fang."something bothering you?" i asked him."i sense something"he i got to ask him what he sensed, i heard a branche i turned around i saw something that looked like a squirrel fall out of a tree..I giggled."Is that what you sensed,a cute harmless animal"Fang just walked about ten steps away in pure embarressment."i knew i sensed something though,something stronger"I sighed.__He's always so sure of himself. i said on the just looked at the moon together for then, i was probably half asleep, but then i remembered Fang. when i looked back he was sleep as peacful as the wind.'Always be on gaurd' i remembered.I started to get really drowsy all of a before i knew what was happening i fell into a deep sleep and i fell right on the hard soil too. how fun_**

**___When i woke up i found myself panting rapidly.I looked at my seemed to have changed."Whats wrong"I heard.I jumped from surprise."When will you stop doing that!"i yelled Giving Fang a "WTF" completely ignored me and asked the same question."I guess it was just a dream"_**___One that felt so real____.**I thought to i saw the position the sun was in i quickly dashed up from my seat."time to go before the sun reaches to mid just nodded under standing why.I sat on his back and he started to we came to our destination, i jumped off of Fang and ran to the roman style though, it was in ruins,it still looked so covered some of the pedestals,the morning dew on the leaves made everything shine in the sunlight , and the sunlight coming in through the ceiling making a some sort of sky light feel to were some kind of chimes on he wall,that i would use to complete my can see the whole forest from this point up high."ready?" I asked with he did was walk toward the pedestal in the middle of the room where a book was a very dust book that had a title but i couldnt read it that well."T-the Portal"I read stuttering.I was scared at first ,i had a bad feeling about this.**_

___**"Go ahead,do it"I was still unsure about this 'But its worth a try 'i told first i hesitated but i was able to take off my cloak to reveal my bloodshot eyes.I took the cloak of completely to reveal my two fully grown were black in the shadows but in the light they would become lighter until it was completely feathers floated off like dancers on a stage, graceful and mystical."well,we came this far,we cant turn back now" We were going to a different eyes changed from red to a soft grey color.I sighed out of frustration. Why was it so hard to do if i wanted to do this for a long time?Well here goes nothing.I took out the onyx shined in a way that was either mythical or a dangerous was shaped like a kind of oval .i drew a pentagram in the middle of the sun light and put the oval jewel in the middle.I started to play a melody on the chimes hanging on the earth below me began to shake violently. I held on to a pedestal until the shake stopped,but sadly,it i couldnt get to the pentagram,i had to hold on while Fang tried to use his claws to stay in the same place. As i crawled to the pentagram,everything shaked and pedestals were falling into pieces all over the ceiling was falling to the ground!!Then me and Fang ran to the pentagram and tried not to fall, i got to the pentagram i suddenly slipped.I felt like my life was stopped in time and suddenly started up again when Fang grabbed my hand with his teeth. it hurt but atleast i didnt i was pulled up again,i felt something fall ontop of me and was basically the last of the ceiling on top of us. i felt my body go limp and my eyes were closing. i only heard the screams of fang in my head yelling my name."selene,Selene,Selene!!!!"before i fell unconscious i felt my hand touch the ground,bt on the last thing i saw was a bright light.......  
**_

**___sorry its so short i had to go to sleep cerfews right? well message me if you like the story so far oh and sorry if its crappy my first story so far go figure well see you soon message me if you like it_**


End file.
